


Holiday Rush

by D_Brand, TheBandofThieves



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Fires are being set, Len is lowkey kidnapped, barry allen needs money, len is hired by the wal-mart CEO, wal-mart vs target
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Brand/pseuds/D_Brand, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBandofThieves/pseuds/TheBandofThieves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard Snart is hired to burn down a Target, the same one Barry happens to work in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Rush

Leonard Snart was having a strange day. It all began with a blue van, that had a huge wizard face painted on it, pulling over next to him. He glanced behind himself just long enough to see a hooded man attack him with a giant stick...baseball bat, thats what its called. Then he was thrown into the alarming vehicle, face planting into the shaggy, questionable smelling carpet, only to be brought here. 

He was sat in front of a hugely smiling man. Said man was wearing a tidy suit and had a small blue pin with yellow lines pinned to his chest. 

“Mr. Snart, I trust my associates were kind to you?” the unknown man asked jovially. 

“They were peachy, now, what can I do for you?” Snart drawled, making it sound like he knew exactly what was going on. 

“My name is M. Couglas Dic-Millon the third-” the man began before Snart cut him off. 

“That quite a mouthful, and besides I don’t care who you are. What do you want?” Len snarked. 

“Right to the point then. I, as the CEO of Wal-Mart, would like to hire you. Everything would be off the books of course.” Len looked at the man in front of him as if he were crazy. 

“You what?” Len retorted, “What would I, Leonard Snart, robber of ATMs, be able to do for you?” 

“Well it’s simple really, I want you to aggressively destroy every Target in this area.” Dic-Millon stated as if what he said was as normal as saying the sky is blue or grass is green. 

“Come again?” Len blinks, his brain trying to process the stupidity coming from the CEO’s mouth. 

“Seeing as it is Christmas and Target has that darn layaway deal, people are more likely to go to them. We need to lower their chances in the great holiday rush and you, Mr. Snart, are the one to do it.” the CEO confessed. 

“And why would I help you?” Len questioned, examining his nails in a nonchalant way. 

“Well, your theme is blue, and so is ours.” the CEO playfully jabbed, before receiving a scathing look from Len and bluntly saying, “Also we will be paying you a large sum of money.” Len grinned impishly. 

“Count me in.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Barry was strolling through the aisles that held electronic devices, hoping beyond hope that no one would come up to him and ask him about the latest laptop. He had just started at Target for the holiday rush, working as a grunt, to pay the bills for his new apartment. He had just turned the corner to round into the next aisle when a loud crash startled him. 

He whips around to see none other than Leonard Snart jumbled in a mass of CD’s, having tipped over a whole rack in his panic. 

“Snart, what are you doing here, it’s the middle of the night?” Barry exclaimed. 

“I wanted to get the new blue ray of Frozen.” Len sassed as he pulled himself from the mess he had created out of a rack of Frozen DVDs, “What are you doing here red?” 

“Not that it’s any of your business, but I need more money than what the police department is paying me. I figured I would go somewhere that I get to dress in my favorite color.” 

“You could always join me. You would make a hell of a partner.” Snart looked at Barry suggestively. Barry simply rolled his eyes as Mick rounded the corner. 

“Hey boss, it’s time to split.” Mick grunts while carrying a bottle of lighter fluid and a fireman calendar in a basket. 

“Perfect,” Len grinned as he turned to leave, “by the way red, you might want to find a new place of employment.” As the duo left the fire alarms began to wail as the nearly empty store caught fire. Barry sighed in resignation as he tugged off his name tag and herded people from the store and to safety.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Not as funny as 'Rip Hunter's..' but we enjoyed writing it. Let us know what you think!  
> D_Brand & The Band of Thieves


End file.
